Monoshiri Eiju
' ' 'Monoshiri Eiju '(えいじゅものしり, Eiju Monoshiri) is a young shinobi from Kumogakure. Monoshiri initally begins his adventures as a young and inexperienced Genin. At a young age, an orphaned Monoshiri was found living on the Island Turtle by Kumogakure shinobi. Monoshiri is commonly known within Kumogakure by his nickname 'Yacho '(野猪, Wild Boar) due to his destructive and rather savage behavior, which, has many times been compared to that of a wild animal. Appearance Monoshiri is an average boy in his appearance. He is short in height standing at only five feet tall and has a rather thin and frail body build. Monoshiri is often noticed by his light brown spiky hair and big light brown eyes. Monoshiri's usual outfit consists of a black tank top, a crimson red jacket and crimson red pants to match. Monoshiri noticeably refuses to wear a forehead protector, instead choosing to wear a necklace with a pendant displaying the symbol of Kumogakure. Personality According to many residents of Kumogakure, Monoshiri has always been a wild and rather energetic child. Many link his savage behavior to his upbringing on the Island Turtle which is also the home to many oversized wild beast. Itis believed that Monoshiri somewhat adapted to the behavior of a wild animal while living on the Island Turtle. Other wild behaviors of Monoshiri include his diet. Monoshiri detests having his food cooked and instead prefers to go out and get his own food from the wilderness. Normally Monoshiri will venture out into the Land of Lightning and hunt animals. Monoshiri also has a taste for wild plants and has eaten them on numerous occasions. Monoshiri also has a great love for competition and physical challenges. Persumably suffering from an hyperactive disorder, Monoshiri almost never sits still. Exercise is Monoshiri's primary hobby, running and climbing are specifically two things that Monoshiri specializes in. Unlike other humans Monoshiri has more accute senses. As a result of living on the Island Turtle he has attained a much sharper eyesight and sense of smell. Monoshiri's intelligence appears to have taken quite a fall however. While living on the Island Turtle he had very little interaction with the outside world. Monoshiri didn't have much of an education and upon being brought to Kumogakure, it was quickly found out he knew very little. According to Monoshiri's academy instructors, upon his arrival he was actually unaware of what a shinobi was. Monoshiri is also rather gulliable as during his time in the Kumogakure ninja academy he often fell for many cruel pranks and jokes by the other students in the school. Despite mostly being a wild animal in his mentality, young Monoshiri has been shown to be very kind towards others. Monoshiri is shown to be very compassionate and has been known to help others with little to no hesitation, not even caring about who they are. Monoshiri is a lover of peace and wishes for it to be achieved throughout the whole entire ninja world. Background Synopsis Abilities Quotes Trivia *Monoshiri is my second character to be from Kumogakure. *''Monoshiri'' (物知り) is a Japanese word meaning "well-informed person; walking dictionary; extensive knowledge". *Despite the meaning of his name, Monoshiri has been shown to not be very bright. *Ironically, while lightning techniques are commonly used by Kumogakure ninja. Monoshiri uses earth techniques which are weak against that of lightning. *Monoshiri's ninja registration is the same as the date of his birth. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Monoshiri's main hobbies are chasing after animals & tasting new foods. **Monoshiri's primary interest is ninja world history and geography. **Monoshiri openly loves to eat Sansai. **Monoshiri secretly wishes to become Raikage, he often denounces this in fear of being put down by those who do not believe in him. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Kumogakure